The Crosstime Compendium III:The Midnight release
by ElCucuyfeo
Summary: The Doctor takes QuiZell on her most vital mission yet, and in the process buys the latest Harry Potter novel again! WARNING: Spoilers for Harry Potter and the deathly hallows,But im not too worried,any self respecting HP fan has already read it!


Doctor Who and the Midnight release.

The Doctor had settled into his comforter in the TARDIS library and was content with things in the TARDIS. They had just left the planet Serveaedium. Where a film festival on the works of famed android director Ledor-9 turned into stopping the Judoon from tearing apart the planet in search of the infamous crime family of Rocknar-sythe Slitheen. With the day saved yet once again, He was off to another interesting point in the galaxy with his youthful companion, The Jedi Knight Qui-Zell Dhanna.

With a cup of hot tea and plate of lady fingers on the side table, the Doctor propped his feet and attempted to finish the book " The annotated works of G.M Mulock : To Reva Prime and back" A book he had started in his Third regeneration but never finished it due to some crisis or the other.

Sure he could read a book by flipping through the pages quickly, But what fun was that? To open a book, smell it's pages and be lost in it's words, That was the true way to enjoy reading.

No sooner had he opened the book to his book marked place did Qui-Zell enter the library.

"Doctor! " She grunted as she struggled with the clasp of her under-chest garment. " I have need of your sonic screwdriver!"

She was obviously having trouble removing it, and it was visible over her half opened tunic.

"This clasp is being problematic!" She said as she positioned herself in front of the lounging Doctor.

"Quizy, couldn't you use your lightsaber or something?" he half joked.

"Doctor this happens to be the last Jedi issued undergarment in the known universe, it's delicate." She said trying to sound solemn.

Qui-Zell had just prepared a hot bath and was in the process of disrobing, and what should have taken only second to do to remove her top garment was now taking about 20 minuets.

"Leave it to the Jedi to get sentimental about a bra!" The Doctor said as he took his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at her brazier.

The high pitch squee of the screwdriver told the Doctor too late that he still had it at the setting when they left Serveaedium. Too late before ALL of the metal pieces in her garment disintegrated, leaving only a few rags that qui-Zell clung too

"Doctor!!!" She shrieked " The setting the setting!" She could feel the bra begin to slip off her chest as she held in place.

"Oooh! Ahh! Forgot it was that setting! Sorry!!" The Doctor said apologetically

The Doctor stood up and tried to see if he could fix it, but it was too late, all of the metal fitting were now gone leaving only scraps of material.

"Sorry! I'm so Sorry!!!" He apologized again.

She pulled her tunic over her near bare chest. She was perturbed but ok, of the many things the Doctor could have done this wasn't nearly as bad or absent minded as she had seen.

"That was my only undergarment Doctor!" She said in extreme annyoment.

"You mean there aren't any underwear in the wardrobe you could use?" he asked.

The Jedi arched an eyebrow at what he just said and realized she would have to explain it to him.

"First of all I would be wearing someone else's underwear!, Second I've seen the under garnets in the wardrobe and they're either too big or too small or too lacey!!,Third , I would be wearing someone else's underwear!!" She complained.

Something puzzled the Doctor in that logic. A Jedi would be willing to wear the same underwear for a month straight yet be horrified at the thought of wearing someone else's britches!?

Then a thought clicked into the Doctor's head. "So let me get this straight, you've been traveling with me for nearly three standard months and in that time…"

She could tell where this train of thought was going.

"I've only had one set of underwear…" The Jedi confessed.

The Doctor took her by the hand and led her to the console area

"RIGHT!! Off to go underwear shopping!" He said as he changed course for the TARDIS.

Boston, Massachusetts

It wasn't long before the TARDIS found its mark. It materialized inside of one the largest and most elaborate malls in Boston; The Kindale Oaks Mall The Doctor emerged from the TARDIS with Qui-Zell in tow. He saw the TARDIS had parked near the food court across from the kid's play area, beside stood a large clock that read 7 p.m

"According to the TARDIS this is Boston July 20,2007. Here in this mall you can find some knickers, but hang on, July 20 …"He said throwing on his brown overcoat over his blue siut and red cross trainers.

He began to lose himself in thought. " There's something about today thought what is it?" He saw a group of kids dressed in black robes and carrying wands, and all of a sudden it registered what was so special about today.

"OH!! THAT'S RIGHT!!!" He exclaimed, " It's the release of the Seventh Harry Potter book!"

"Harry Potter? " Qui-Zell asked curiously.

"The book I gave you to read, you haven't read it yet?" The Doctor asked

Qui-Zell shook her head slowly, " I started too but I felt the need to meditate."

"Meditate? During Harry Potter!" He asked trying to fit the image into his head.

"Never mind" the Doctor dismissed " Well this works out, Seeing how I missed placed my copy I can buy another one again, and you can go—" They stopped before a fancy store adorned in white pillars and white paint, and in gold letters written: VICTORIA'S SECRET.

An aura of dread gripped the Doctor as he saw mannequins adorned in different types of bras and underwear. He then recalled a disaterous event some time ago when he took Rose Tyler underwear shopping.

"G-Go in there and get as much o-of that as you'll need!" He said as he passed a sonic screwdriver over a Visa credit card.

"There, it's unlimited so don't go nuts ok? and get an outfit or two. I'll be by the bookstore getting a reserve pass to buy book!" He said hurridly before Qui-Zell could get a word in.

He patted her on the back as he quickly skipped away.

"B-But!" She said as she tried to halt him but it was too late, This Jedi was on perhaps her most difficult mission yet.

She walked into the store and was overwhelmed by so many pieces of clothing in it. There were clothing stores in Corouscant, but naturally Jedi were forbidden to enter them unless on official bisnuess. Even then they were strictly forbidden to buy anything, as Jedi were not allowed personal belongings except what was issued to them, And up till know all of her Jedi underwear was given to her. According to Jedi code there was no need for it. The whole reason they wore brown robes and tunics was to symbolize the Jedi's commitment to help any and all in the galaxy. Whether it is a King or a simple pauper, the Jedi were committed to protecting the rights of all sentient beings.

"Can I help you?" A bubbly fresh faced Asian girl said, She could see from her name tag that she was called "Suzie Chu"

"I am in need of undergarments." Qui-Zell announced, " I see you have many."

"Yes, yes we do, so what style do you want and in what size?" Suzie asked

"S-sizes and styles?" Qui-Zell asked curiously.

"Size? You don't know your size?" She said her eye beginning to widen. Suzie looked at Qui-Zell who was in a very good Jedi costume. "Sweetie ,have you ever shopped for undergarments before?"

Qui-Zell shook her head in a resounding "no"

Suzie nodded silently, "Beth! Code Blue!!"

With that another employee armed with measuring tape came in from behind them," Don't worry sweetie! You've come to the right place!" She sang as they whisked the Jedi to the dressing rooms.

The Doctor found the Border's bookstore with relative ease. Already groups of people both young and old were gathered for the midnight release. There was a massive party planned. The Doctor grinned with excitement as he saw people flutter about in eager anticipation for the release of final book of their beloved hero Harry Potter. The Doctor had been at this period in time before. In fact at this moment His fifth incarnation is in London for the book release. Still nothing wrong in living it all over again, part of the perks of being a Time Lord. He watched as fresh face young people dressed up as wizards laughed and played trivia games and snacked on little cakes and punch.

The tales of Harry Potter were now becoming famous throughout the better part of the Galaxy. Even the Doctor could see it, of course he could never let J.K Rowling know. Her ego was inflated enough as it is!

The Doctor went to the desk where the store employees were issuing wristbands for different groups to stand in line.

"Name please," The young man asked.

"Smith! Doctor John Smith!" The Doctor said excitedly. As the clerk wrapped a blue wristband around his wrist.

He found a place in line; he knew he had quite a wait ahead of him.

It wasn't long till someone stood behind him, it was a young girl about 12, she had long blonde hair and a button nose, She like many others were dressed as student of Hogwarts. The Doctor couldn't help but be reminded of a young Romana when he looked at her.

"Exciting isn't it?" She said to the Doctor,

"I know! It was so good I experience this all over again!" He quipped.

She nodded as to pretend to understand him.

"My name is Kelly! " She introduced.

"The Doctor, " He said as he shook her tiny hand.

"Doctor huh?, Well my wizard name is Astra Stargood! And im a student of Gryffendor!" Along with many other some chose groups according to the 4 houses in the books, Gryffendor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

"I don't suppose you have a favorite house?" She asked him.

"Umm well, Pyrodonia?" The Doctor said in reference to his old Alma Mata back at the academy on Gallifrey.

"Ahh, Your weird, but I like you!" Kelly smiled.

Qui-Zell played with the chain around her neck that held her key to the TARDIS and gazed at the reflection in the mirror, it was defiantly a different person. In what was suppose to be buying a few undergarment turned into her buying 7 sets of underwear, a nightshirt, and four outfits including the one she was wearing. She didn't want to over do it but she figured this was a good start if she was going to attempt to blend in to the cultures of Earth. She had help picking out the outfit so she would at least appear as a normal girl, and really that what she was. Underneath the Jedi robes, the battle scars, and even the Force potential, she really was just a teenage girl. A girl who happen to be a Jedi knight. But the order wasn't around anymore. Through her deeds and actions the Jedi order still lived, but without the structure, without the watchful eyes of the Jedi masters. Could she finally allow herself to be a normal girl?

She had chosen to wear a black silk Chinese style shirt, that had short sleeves and a high collar that button down the side of her shoulders, It was adorned with red trimming and little red flowers. She wore black caprie pants and soft sole shoe that were comfortable, and for her bra and underwear, she chose something made of cotton. That was without a doubt the most comfortable she had ever worn.

The sales girls even brushed her hair into a high ponytail and applied a light layer of makeup to her.

If her friend and fellow Jedi padawan Kaiya Sunriser could see her, She would have been tickled pink.

Suzie came behind her with a small clipboard in had. "Here's your card and we need your signature!"

Qui-Zell signed her name to the receipt that totaled over 1500. She wasn't sure if this was a high number, and didn't worry about it too much. Like the Doctor said, it had an unlimited amount.

Suzie took the receipt and beamed a wide smile, "Thank you so much for shopping with us today! and by the way you really look pretty ! " She walked off to leave Qui-Zell to her thoughts.

"No one has ever called me pretty…"She whispered.

"Here ya go! " Kelly said as she brought cake and punch for her and the Doctor.

"Ooh! Thanks! " He said as he bit down on the small confection. "

The line was now growing as the two-story books story was nearly filled to capacity. There was aura of excitement in the air as Potter fans counted the seconds down to midnight. With a little over three hours to go, the time seemed to slow down.

The Doctor and Kelly watched the Costume contest and cheered the people who were brave enough to get onstage.

"Later on! There'll be a band!" Kelly said as she clapped along with the crowd.

"Amazing absolutely amazing! " The Doctor beamed " I hope Qui-Zell get here soon, she's missing all the fun!"

Qui-Zell carried all of her bags back to the TARDIS, She put up her uniform and looked as her lightsaber sat on her bed. She gazed at it and contemplated whether or not to take it. She thought about it and finally clipped it to her belt. Yes, she was changing but she hadn't made THAT change yet! After leaving the bags in her room she exited the old blue box and locked the door with her key. Checking her watch she set out to find the Doctor. Opening herself up to the Force, she could feel the presence of the Doctor and followed it.

10:30 neared as Qui-Zell entered the bookstore, amidst the crowd she had no trouble finding the Doctor.

For a moment the Doctor didn't recognize her. All he saw at first was a girl who reminded him of Qui-Zell who was walking towards him. Then it registered this girl who was dressed to the nines was Qui-Zell!

"Q-Q-Quizy?.." The Doctor said with his mouth agape " Um ..wow! you look fantastic!"

Qui-Zell smiled a little, her cheeks flushed. "Thank you Doctor, the total was 1500, I apologies if it was too much."

"1500!?" The Doctor said amazed " No!, not at all in fact out of all the companions you spent the lowest! Are you sure you got enough?"

Qui-Zell nodded quickly.

"Anyway this is Kelly, She's standing in line behind me. Kelly, this is Qui-Zell Dhanna, my traveling companion!"

"Nice to meet you" she greeted her.

Qui-Zell gazed at her surroundings and the people. The Force here was very strong and very posative.It all emanated from these people who were obviously enthralled with this book.

"Doctor?" Qui-Zell " They are all this excited, over a book?"

The Doctor could tell her confusion was genuine," Yes, Qui-Zell. The character Harry Potter was someone many of these young people could relate too. Someone who led a bad life, rose above it all to make his life and the loves of other better."

"You've never got this excited about anything" He asked her .

Qui-Zell chewed her lip softly " Unless you count the week were about to begin lightsaber training, Of course the excitement of that ended as soon as we realized that even at the lowest setting,Lightsaber blade can sting very badly."

"It's not just these books , It's the people that enjoy the same thing." He explained.

"It's true," Kelly jumped in, " Some of my best friends I've met were when I was standing in line or attending Harry Potter conventions, You come here and you instantly have like a 1000 friends! "

Qui-Zell smiled as she realized this was something she didn't need to overanalyze or study, Like the teachings of Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn, She could feel it by living in the moment and feeling the energy of these people. The energy was warm and loving, Like a warm soft blanket.

Even the Doctor could feel that Qui-Zell made an epiphany. He smiled as some of that frigid exterior melted away.

Before long 12'0 clock drew near. Everyone grew excited as the lights fell dark, then the countdown to the final minute approached, They all counted down to midnight as the lights came on and the lines were open.

The lines finally moved and within the hour ,both the Doctor and Kelly had their own copies in hand.

Outside the store kids sat on the pavement and were buried in their books.

The Doctor smiled as he flipped through his, "Now all we have to do is go back to 1995 and get her to sign it!"

It was then that a car drove by the store slowly, it was filled with teen guys. One of which leaned out the window with a mega phone and began to blare loudly.

"VOLDEMORT KILLS SNAPE!!MAD EYE MOODY DIES! DOBBY DIES! HARRY DIED BUT IS BROUGHT BACK!"

The Doctor knew what was happening and tossed the book to Qui-Zell and immediately covered Kelly's ears.

"Oi!!! What's a matter with you!? Spoiling a book for these people what are you daft!?" The Doctor shouted.

The car drove off as the boys could be heard laughing it up. The Doctor sneered at them wit h his hands still covered, but what he hadn't noticed that Qui-Zell did was no one cared.

The people with books sat around and paid them no mind, in fact the only one who got riled up was the Doctor.

Qui-Zell saw the reaction to the Doctor as he held his hands over the ear of this small girl, and finally a smile broke across her face followed by chuckle then a full blown laugh, And it wasn't just a laugh it was a laugh followed but a pig snort. with every inhale.

Kelly started to laugh too, and it was then the rough face of the Doctor melted into a smile and he too found himself laughing. Not only was he laughing at himself and the situation, He was laughing at the fact that this was the first time he had ever heard the Jedi laugh.

Kelly unplugged the Doctor's hand from her ears." Don't worry about me Doctor! I don't care if I hear anything, it's not going to stop me reading the book! Regardless it's a great story and with it I got great friends!"

The Doctor was impress nonetheless by Kelly's resolve, " You are a true fan Kelly."

"Still it is kind of sad, I would have liked to been surprised." She said with an air of sadness in her voice.

Qui-Zell grinned brazenly," I think I can help, Kelly look at me."

Kelly blinked and focused her gaze on Qui-Zell.

Calling on the Force Qui-Zell waved her hand slightly and spoke.

"You weren't spoiled on anything.." She said.

"I wasn't spoiled on anything.." Kelly repeated.

"You've already forgotten the end to the book.." Qui-Zell said using the Jedi Mind Trick.

"I've already forgotten the end to the book." Kelly repeated as if it were her own words.

"Well that's one way to spoil the Spoilers!" The Doctor complimented.

"Kelly Anne Bouvire!! " An voice of an older lady called out from a red van. "Come on little lady! It's time to go home!"

"That's my mom.. I gotta run you guys, hey it's been fun! Enjoy the book I know I will!" Kelly said as she ran off.

Qui-Zell waved as she notice the look of shock on the Doctor's face.

"What is it?"

"K-K-Kelly Anne Bouvire!? No way!!" He exclaimed

"What!?" She asked, she hated when he did this.

"She will grow up to author perhaps the greatest fantasy novel series since Harry Potter! She will bring inspiration and joy to billions!" He exclaimed " A brilliant and genius mind,and we stood in line with her!" He geeked out.

Qui-Zell looked at the cover of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" , Could we go now Doctor? I have some reading to do!"

The Doctor jerked his book away from her "No No!, You have six books to read before you get to this one!" He dusted it off with his sleeve. "Trust me you'll thank for it later! He winked at his companion.

Admits the bookstore as dozens of people left to spend some quality time with their books, Two travelers made their away from this moment in time.

"You know you look very pretty Qui-Zell, I like this new look!" The Doctor commented as they walked back to the TARDIS through the quiet mall.

" I appreciate the complement Doctor, but this is merely so I can blend in, I still intend to keep my Jedi skills honed." Qui-Zell said " But I would not object to another shopping venture " She said with a slight grin.

"Quite right too!" The Doctor said as they entered the TARDIS.

Within second the old box disappeared into nothingness.

Inside the Doctor resumed his seat on the comforter He picked up the book he was reading before and looked at his copy of the new Harry Potter novel. He contemplated for a bit before finally putting down the works of .G.M Mulock, In favor for Harry Potter.

" I still have three regenerations left.." He justified.

No sooner had he opened the cover, did Qui-Zell yell on the intercom.

"DOCTOR!! " Qui-Zell shouted ":Come quickly!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and set his book back down

"What is it now ?" He moaned as he entered the console room

Qui-Zell was at the console as a Mauve alert sounded " It's a distress signal!"

The Doctor looked at the readings, whatever it was it was bad. Even Qui-Zell could feel it in the Force.

"Qui-Zell" He looked at her " Hang on!" He grinned madly as he pulled the main dematerialsation lever and sent the TARDIS into overdrive.


End file.
